


I don't understand.

by Ayni



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Very short kinda a vent ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayni/pseuds/Ayni
Summary: Tommy doesn't understand.
Kudos: 17





	I don't understand.

Tommy did not understand what he did wrong.

He sat outside and it was dark. The stars where shining and Tommy tought how nice the weather was on this night. Tommy understood that the breeze of the wind that breezed against his skin was cold. He also understood that the stars were temporary and would be gone soon anyways so he shouldn't get too attached. 

But Tommy didn't understand why Philza preffered Techno to him. 

Tommy always saw how Philza gave one spoonful of food more to Techno and Wilbur. He saw how he always made sure that Techno's and Wilbur's clothes were washed first. He made sure whem the both of them were angry or sad that they were comforted.

But maybe Tommy just made everything up. That's what Wilbur atleast had told him. "Tommy", he said one evening in the summer. It was very warm and Tommy's shirt stuck to his chest. The icy cold water that he had beside him was already getting warmer and warmer. "That is stupid. Why would you think that? You're just making it up."

He was probably right. Because after all it wasn't just Phil that did this. It was Dream as well. 

When he was in Exile, Dream treated him just like Philza would. Tommy didn't want to find comfort in it but he couldn't help how warm his chest would be when Dream gave him less and less food every day. He felt sick. But he was happy to have someone around. Because Phil didn't want him, Techno was against him and Wilbur was dead. And the only friend he had left betrayed him.

Tubbo looked like he was about to start crying when he exiled Tommy. But he probably made it up.

"You don't understand anything, do you Tommy? 

Now Tommy is sitting outside and star-gazes. They were so beautiful. The white light that fades to yellow made him feel comforted. But he knew it wouldn't last.

That is one thing Tommy understood very clearly.


End file.
